A Whole Person
by Apprentice Writer
Summary: Sometimes all a dead boy can do is watch his twin grow up. (Major character death ahead!)


**I had an inspiration for this at 1 am. Bad time to decide to write, but oh well. I wanted to try writing in second person format. I hope that someone other than me enjoys it.**

* * *

It irritated you. You know he did it because of you, but you hated seeing it every day. Every day your younger brother would take the hike across the village to the forest and into the cemetery to cry at the same spot. Why couldn't he cry at home? Oh wait, he did that too, but that still doesn't change that what he does annoys you.

You want him to move on. You want him to get his own life. If he goes on crying for you, he can never move forward. Sometimes you think your death has broken him. You worry that Lucas will never recover. You knew if this situation was reversed, you would never have gotten over his death. Lucas is stronger than you though. You know if anyone can do it, it's him.

It would make you happy to see him go and play with other boys his age or even find a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, you're not picky. You just wanted to see your brother happy. That doesn't happen, at least not for a long time.

Your brother only really starts to cheer up after he gets a strange letter and begins a new journey. He travels to a strange place to fight. You follow him as you always have. You watch him grow. For a while, he became the cowardly child he was when he began his first journey. Then he begins to grow. He meets a hatted boy with a shirt like the one you both used to wear, but in a different colour. They fight side by side and a bond is formed.

You hurt for your brother when this boy is taken from him. You expect this boy to join you in following him, but no. He wasn't quite dead. He was just still. Like he was made of stone. You wonder if he can be returned. You hope. You don't really care for this boy too much, but he was a friend to your brother. Lucas needs someone to protect him now that you can't.

Your brother made a new friend, a boy in a red hat with strange chimeras. This new boy cares for your brother. They journey together, and you are glad. You watch your brother become stronger and stronger. He isn't the brave hero that he once was, but at least he's coming back.

At last, all of his courage returns. He is prepared to fight to the death for what he believes in. You're so proud of him. Then he really is struck down and your heart sinks. You want to see him again, but not so soon. You want him to be able to live a long and happy life. But Lucas was saved, and you were happy again. The original reason for this journey could finally begin.

You watch your brother fight and befriend people without the slightest hint of jealousy. How could you be jealous when it's your other half doing all these things? You are half of him and he is half of you. When you are together, you're complete. As long as Lucas is happy, so are you. Jealousy only erupted out of you once.

"_Are you sure Claus? I-I mean Ness!"_

It hurt. It felt like you were struck by lightning all over again. How dare he replace you? This Ness boy wasn't even anything like you. However, your brother and the Ness boy had a heart to heart and you eventually forgave your little brother. It wasn't his fault, it just meant he still missed you. He wanted a living brother. If Ness could fill that role, good for him. You should never be jealous of his living friends.

You decided you liked this Ness boy. He's strong and brave, almost as brave as your little brother. He's also kind. He does what you can't do, care for your little brother. If anyone was to replace you, it would be this Ness boy. He was a worthy replacement.

Eventually, their time together ended and your brother was sent back to his own home. He wasn't the same though. He was stronger than ever. His shattered heart had been glued back together. You were proud of him. Finally, he did all those things you had wanted him to for so long.

He would go out and run with Boney. He'd play with Fuel and some of the other kids around his age. Sometimes he would even go out and visit the Dragos. You followed him through everything and leeched off his joy, letting it become your own.

Time passed quickly for you. Unlike Lucas, you didn't age. You could blank out and let years pass. It was sad to see your twin grow up. He looked so strange as an adult. You wondered if you could grow up if you would have had that strange face. It was strange the first time Lucas had to shave. Your father tried to teach him, but your brother kept accidentally cutting his own face. He looked like he'd been mauled by the time this was all over.

Love eventually found your brother. He fell for that pink haired princess he had journeyed with. You pitied Lucas for this love. Though you shared his joy, you weren't blinded by love the way he was. Kumatora wasn't cruel, but she wasn't the one for Lucas. She already had her heart set on someone else. You saw this long before your brother caught a hint of this. You would wrap your arms around his as best you could and whisper soundless apologies to him.

When he did find out, it broke your brother's heart. Lucas wouldn't cry for this loss. He would just mope around and avoid the princess. You were proud of his reliance, but wished he would face his problems. It took a few good weeks before he did.

He wished Kumatora and Duster the best and hoped they were happy. Only you, his other half, could even begin to pick up the faint jealousy in his voice. The other two were just happy that he wasn't upset at them anymore. They had never understood like you did. They just thought Lucas was worried they would no longer be his friend if they were together in such a way.

That was the first and last time your twin felt romantic love. Lucas seemed to decide it was too much trouble. He could have a meaningful life without it. He found happiness in friendships. In time, the feeling of his broken heart faded. He stayed friends with the pair, as close as he had ever been. Lucas was much friendlier than he used to be now. It was like he had almost outgrown his shyness.

You watched him continue to grow for years. Tragedy struck again when your brother was in his early twenties. Years of living outside and searching non-stop had worn your father's health down. Once he no longer had to look for you, he began to get sick often. After about ten years, his immune system was absolutely wrecked. You felt horrible guilt for doing this to your father. You knew you were the true cause of his death.

You only saw your father as a fellow spirit for a short time. You assured him that you could watch over Lucas. Your mother had passed on after the final needle was pulled. You told your father to go meet her on the other side so that she wasn't lonely. He trusted you enough to do as you asked.

You watched your brother mourn for your father. You wanted to tell him it was alright. It would only be a short parting, and then they could all be together forever. Your words couldn't reach your brother. A spirit needed extreme drive to communicate with the living. You weren't as strong as your mother. Even if you considered this extreme enough, you couldn't call to Lucas.

You brother cried for your father. You wouldn't blame him. He didn't mourn for his father forever, though. With Flint dead that meant Lucas had to care for the farm. Not that he wasn't already, but he had to remember his responsibilities. It seemed only pressure could drive your brother out of his depression. Lucas had to do things that wouldn't allow him to be sad all of the time. That was what always ended up saving him.

Boney passed shortly after Flint. He'd lived an extremely long life for a dog. Nobody argued when the old dog was put to rest with the other human in the family. The hill with your family's graves was almost completely filled now. There was only one spot left, for the final member of the family.

Happiness would eventually be brought back to your brother. His two friends had a child. Though they were good parents, Lucas found he was almost included as part of their family. The young child even called him uncle. Your brother was happy with this. Even if he never had children of his own, he'd be happy being able to care for the child of two close friends. It brought tears to your brother's eyes when the child was named after you. You would never have thought you made such an impact on Lucas' friends.

Two more children followed the first. The couple didn't particularly want a lot of children, but birth control had left with all the rest of the technology. Having a few more kids was more of a side effect of simply being with someone. The other two were named after two of the Magypsies, Ionia and Doria. Those names didn't stir emotions in you like the first.

Lucas was always closest with the new Claus. The boy was always welcome at the farm. You knew now, though the boy shared your name, you would never be replaced by him. If anything, his boy was more like your brother. He was shy. You were glad about that. You still sometimes felt jealousy over that Ness boy from several years ago.

Lucas continued to grow older as you stayed the same. He was nearly in his thirties now. You were glad he was alive at this age, but you missed when he was your mirror image. You'd adjusted to his older face. It suited him, as it would have suited you were you more fortunate. You wouldn't envy Lucas his life though. It was full of so many hardships.

You really wanted him to live a long, happy life. You really did. That wasn't meant to be though. At barely thirty, your twin's life came to an end. It was similar to the way you had lost your mother. There was a forest fire. This time, it was natural. During a storm, a single bolt of lightning had started the whole damn thing.

Lucas just had to play the hero. He had to go out to save Fuel's family, deep into the woods. Your foolish, brave twin had run straight into the forest without concern for his own life. He wasn't lucky like your father had been. The smoke was so thick, he couldn't really breathe. By the time he got to Fuel's house, he had almost run out of air.

The only person left in Fuel's house was your old friend. Your brave and stupid brother had pulled him up off of the floor and helped him out of the house, just as your father once did. This time wasn't like that time though. Lucas didn't have to air. Fuel, who had been on the ground, escaped most of the smoke. Lucas had not. He got Fuel out of the most dangerous part of the forest before his own body gave out.

Your brother had simply run out of air. He'd died a hero, just like he had lived. It hurt you to watch him suffocate, but you couldn't hide your excitement. Your brother, the brother you had missed for so long, was finally going to be reunited with you. How you missed talking to Lucas…

It didn't take long for his soul to find you. You were suddenly nervous. Years had passed, but you were worried Lucas would be mad at you for dying all those years ago. You'd almost forgotten that fear. Yet, Lucas was kind, too kind to hold a grudge that long.

"You waited for me?" Lucas asked. He looked over you. You looked just as you had the day you died. One eye fake, one arm metallic. You even had your singed uniform on still.

"Well, I couldn't leave you here, could I?" It felt good for you to speak. You hadn't done so in years. Nobody could hear you as you were.

"You didn't have to. You could have moved on to your own happiness. I didn't want to drag you down, Claus… I thought that you and Mom and Dad had all…" He trailed off, allowing you to finish for him.

"Well, we're dead. Mom and Dad passed on a long time ago. They decided you were strong enough that you didn't need them. Boney too. He kept me company for a while, but he thought you were strong too."

Lucas looked to you with confusion. "Then why didn't you?"

You smiled at him and shook your head. "I left you alone long enough. It was my fault, because I wandered off to kill that Drago without thinking about you. I won't go forward without you ever again."

That got a little smile out of him. He crossed his arms and looked childish again. It was weird seeing a thirty year old joking around with you like you were the same age. Then again, you actually were.

"Good, you learned your lesson. I'm glad that I don't have to smack you upside the head for being such an idiot." His tone was still light though. He was happy to be with you.

You just rolled your eyes at him. "Besides, I couldn't move on if I wanted to. We're twins, two halves of the same person. Of course I had to wait for you."

"Oh… Sorry for keeping you." Lucas rubbed the back of his head like he had down when you were younger. You elbowed him in the gut for that.

"Idiot. I would have been happy to wait another fifty, sixty years! I wanted you to have a long life. I would have waited forever to make that possible."

Your brother gave a little sigh and shook his head at you. "I'm glad to be with you again. I missed you a lot. I think, I'm kind of happy I died."

You nodded. You were happy too, because Lucas could finally hear you. You wrapped your younger, but somehow older, brother in a hug. He was much taller than you now, so it was awkward. He returned the hug. You took in a breath and inhaled his all too smoky smell. Still, under all that smoke, you found the familiar smell of home.

"Well, I think you waited to move on long enough." Lucas ended the hug and grabbed your hand. He started to walk towards the cemetery. You knew where he was going. Being put to rest was special for a spirit. It was where you went to move on.

The two of you reached the top of the now completely filled out hill. Your hands never separated as you went to your respective graves.

_Here lies Claus. Son of Flint and Hinawa. Twin of Lucas. Let him find peace wherever he is now._

_Here lies Lucas. Son of Flint and Hinawa. Twin of Claus. Let the hero rest finally. His bravery with never be forgotten._

"Let's go, Luc." You smile to your brother. He smiles right back at you. With that, you both step into your graves.

The place you go isn't what you expected. There are so many familiar faces. There's your mother and father, of course. Boney is there too. He excitedly nips at your feet like a bad puppy that got overly excited. They aren't the only ones there, though.

The seven Magypsies are all standing together. Though Fassad doesn't look happy to see you, it doesn't spoil the mood of the rest of the group.

The area was filled with an endless number of people you knew and had once cared for. There was one of the DCMC members that had died in an accident. There was your Grandfather and Duster's father. Finally, you noticed someone that you didn't expect to find there.

"So you're the Claus that Luc used to talk about all the time."

Ness smiled to you cockily. He looked the same as he did when your brother had first met him. You would have wondered that, if you weren't so surprised to see him here. He must have died as well. His appearance did cause you to look to yourself and Lucas.

Lucas looked like he had on his first journey. His thirty year old self was lost, since that was the point he reached true adulthood. You too looked different. You were dressed in your old favourite clothes and looked more like you used too. Yet, you were the same age as Lucas. This place must make someone look like this ideal form, you decided.

"And you're the Ness boy that tried to take my place as his big brother," you responded at last. This got a good chuckle out of Ness.

"So what if I was? I guess I'll have to see for real if you're truly worthy of being Lucas' brother." He gives you a little wink and heads back over to a group that neither you nor Lucas recognises. You knew you would see him again later. Right now, you wanted to be with your family again.

A small squeeze of your hand told you that Lucas was still here with you. You gave him a little smile. You had the feeling your younger twin wanted the same thing as you right now.

"Let's go Luc."

The two of you headed over to your waiting family. With Luc at your side, you were ready to face them for real. As long as the two of you were together, the two halves of one person, you were truly whole.


End file.
